Tris's Games
by Don'tblink.Blinkandyou'redead
Summary: This is a crossover where Tris is in the 75th Hunger Games. She is in on the rebellion with Finnick and Johanna. I have added is a couple of other Divergent characters too and have tried to stay true to the books though the Divergent characters have different back stories and some people.die who otherwise wouldn't have and vice versa. (Credits to burdge bug for the image.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover where Tris goes into the 75****th**** Hunger Games. She had won two years previous while her brother had won the year before, which was due to joining the careers and betraying them. Fourtris has not yet happened but I do intend to hint at it. I will try and keep most of the rest of the details accurate**.

I scanned the small cluster of male victors; looking for his face. I found it and we shared a look before turning back to the platform, Callus's long fingers closed around a slip of paper, he smiled at the feeble selection of male victors that district five had to offer. Opening up the paper slowly he reads.

"Caleb Prior." My thoughts flashed to the scene I had watched the year before, Katniss volunteering for her sister and called out without thinking.

"I volunteer."

There is silence around me, broken only by the hum of the power plants, a noise that never ceases in our district. Then comes a noise from the stage, deep and booming. It is the sound of Callus laughing. As he laughs the golden implants in his bald head catch the sun and shine right in my eye. He finally looks up and smiles.

"Young lady, please come up onto the stage so we can all get a good look at you." He hoots with laughter once more. I walk up slowly, feeling everyone's eyes digging into my back. "It's Beatrice. Right?"

"Tris." My voice is quiet and I keep my eyes lowered.

"Of course. Now Tris. Do you remember the rules of the Hunger Games? There is one in particular… How does it go? Ahhh, yes I remember now. A female cannot volunteer for a male tribute and vice versa." I felt my cheeks turn red but I refuse to back down. I will not allow Caleb to go into the games again, last time it was unbearable to watch, this year I know it would be worse. Caleb had only won his games through luck.

"But, it's the Quarter Quell. The rules are always different." I can feel the whole of district 5 straining to hear my words so I raise my voice "Caleb is not going into the games. That is final." I can see Caleb squirming and ducking his head down and I can kind of understand his embarrassment, to have me; his little sister who looks about twelve standing on the stage acting like his mum but I can't help it. I am already thinking about how many sponsors I may get by doing this. The argument goes on for a little while longer but finally Callus admits defeat and declares me the female tribute. He then goes over to the male's bowl again and picks out another name. "Uriah Pedrad." A tall, dark boy walks up, a steady smile on his face that could fool most into thinking he was a career tribute. Uriah is the same age as me, eighteen; he won two years before me, the his parents were so happy when he came home. You couldn't begrudge them the riches, Zeke, Uriah's older brother had died very young as a victim of the games. I felt a sudden pang of regret, if I hadn't tried to save Caleb then Uriah would never have had to go into the games, he would be as safe as Caleb now was. He caught my eye though and shook his head slightly, telling me it wasn't my fault. We were pulled off stage by a grumpy Callus and straight into a waiting car. To be honest I am glad that we are not allowed to see our loved ones. They would all be shocked and surprised and very few words would be said. Then they would leave and I would wait for the next person to come through; only, there wouldn't be anyone.

As we got on the train I glanced behind me at the huge power stations that swarmed the district, they shadowed the entire district, they were all that was between us and the Capital; so long as we had them the Capital needed us I thought. Then the door closed and realised what I'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooo! Thank you to everybody (all two or something like that) people who have reviewed, it is so helpful and gives me much more scope. Sorry that the last chapter was so short; I am currently supposed to be revising for exams and I had no idea what kind of length they are meant to be. I am planning to add in some more Divergent characters like Peter and stuff but not a lot. I will try and update regularly but the key word there is TRY. The chapters might not be too long but that way I can fit more in around smellypoo stuff like revision. Hope you like it. **

I walked through the carriage in a daze and sat down at the dinner table. Uriah sat next to me looking as shaken up as I felt. Now there were no cameras we didn't need to put on a show and we were terrified.  
Tobias Eaton stormed in through the door at the opposite end, he had been my mentor two years ago so would be doing the same this year. Tobias won the hunger games six years ago; when he was fourteen. He was the second youngest tribute to have ever won. Finnick O'dair from four beating him by just three months. The Capitol love him and he even has a nickname; they call him Four because throughout the whole of his games he only ever used four knives. It's the kind of thing the Capitol do really, make jokes about awful mistakes. Laugh about all this death.

Tobias seemed in an awful mood when he came in. He wouldn't look at me when he sat down and only talked to ask for the butter. Callus came in, late, and sat down between Tobias and me, he grinned at the obvious tension in the room and then tucked into his meal. The silence was deafening and even Uriah, light hearted and jokey as usual, couldn't break it. After Callus had eaten his fill he got up and left for the bar which was the next cart along. This made me of Hamish, the infamous Victor from twelve who was so drunk he fell over at last year's reaping. I then thought of all the other tributes that would have been picked, Katniss Everdeen would be in it as she was the only girl from twelve. My shoulders slumped at the thought; and there I was thinking I might have a chance.  
Once Callus had left Tobias got up to follow and, not being able to take the silence any more I slammed my knife down, cracking the porcelain plate as I did, gravy trickling onto the cloth.

"What did I do?" Tobias keeps walking and so I am forced to get his attention. He turns in time to see the knife whizz past his chin and hit the wall where is just stays there for a couple of seconds before falling with a thump. "What did I do?" I repeat, trying to stop my voice from shaking as his eyes bare into mine.

"What did you do... Let me think. Tris, do you remember the conversation we had yesterday? The one where I made you PROMISE not to volunteer, no matter who it was they picked; whether it was your best friend, your brother, me? The one after which you looked me straight in the eye and said that you wouldn't."  
I froze, yes, of course I remember that conversation. It was yesterday that we agreed that, had today gone better, we would be safe; and that maybe we could start seeing each other without the watching eye of the Capitol leering over us. But I had completely forgotten the next part, until now.  
"Tobias, I..."

"Just forget it Tris, I get it. Caleb's your brother, I just thought that you might consider how I feel, watching you go to your death." Tobias' words hit home and I sank back into my seat, watching him leave.  
Uriah shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I finally acknowledged his presence, I smiled weakly at him and he sighed.  
"Oh, young love," before strolling out of the room whistling to himself, as he reached the door he glanced back and said "I consider myself a little bit of an expert on all things romantic" with that he gave her a surreptitious wink and disappeared. Only Uriah.

After a restless nights sleep in a bed that was almost too comfy I woke up to see the last of the fields give way to the Capitol** (I'm not sure how long the journey to the Capitol would be from district five so just go with it.) **I got changed quickly and rushed into the dinning carriage where there was the best view. Uriah was already there and together we stood in awe as we passed brightly coloured streets full of people and ginormous skyscrapers too, loads of them.

"It's beautiful" Uriah whispered, amazed at the magic of it all. I disagreed though: I thought it was cruel. It was the Capitols way of saying, we are more than you, without us you are nothing. If you compare their buildings to our shacks, their costumes to our rags. We must obey the Capitol for now but it would not last forever, we would find a way someday. However, I did not utter a word of this to Uriah, he would not think it important, he lives of the moment and would not appreciate it, Tobias would.

As if he could hear my thoughts Tobias entered right then with Callus hot on his heels, today Callus had different studs in his head, they were shaped like spikes and lay in patterns all over his bald head. Tobias was still ignoring me, I could see that much but I couldn't think of anything I could say that would in any way improve the situation. I didn't improve things, I just made them worse. The train ground to a halt in the station and the door opened to hundreds of Capitol citizens, all screaming our names. I tried to fight through them but my small height meant that they all towered over me and I got caught among the skirts and various absurd objects that I wouldn't think could be part of an outfit. Tobias pulled me back and went in front. Easily pushing a way through the crowds, the rest of us hurriedly followed in his wake.

Tobias's POV

I watched her struggle against the crowds for a second before coming to her rescue, the way she charged forward at every obstacle, or into them as the case may seem, always made me laugh. But not today; as hard as it was I had to stay angry with her because otherwise she wouldn't fight. I know Tris well by now and she fights best for others, if I keep reminding her about what she did for Caleb she might stand a chance.

I glanced behind me and there she was, I turned around quickly and kept going.

Into the car.

Towards the centre.

Out of the car.

Into the building.

Never talking to her.

Never looking at her.

Never acknowledging what I might loose; who I might loose.

**Sorry to leave it at that. Will carry on when I have the chance, my smellypoo computer is playing up though so can't make any promises, not that I have ever been good at keeping them. PLEASE review. Thank you ever so much.**

**~Fliss**


End file.
